A dock can provide a user with a way to access a body of water and/or a watercraft stored on the body of water. For example, a dock can provide a user with a recreational platform to fish and/or swim from. Alternatively, and/or in addition, a dock can provide a user access to a watercraft (e.g., boat, plane, etc.) that can be moored at the dock and/or stored on a boat lift.
Docks, however, can present hazards when limited lighting is available due to a time of day and/or weather, for example. Limited lighting may make it difficult for a user to see an edge of the dock and/or an obstacle on the dock, which can result in an injury to the user. Alternatively, and/or in addition, nighttime can present an opportunity for a thief to steal items left on and/or in areas that surround the dock (e.g., watercraft).